Amond
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 762 |Occupation = Commander, Mercenary |Allegiance = Turles Crusher Corps. |FamConnect = }} is a member of the Turles Crusher Corps. He makes his debut in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. Personality Amond has a vicious personality. He is confident in his power but very respectful to his employer Turles, even going so far as to call him "Mighty Turles". Biography Background He was originally an atrocious criminal who rampaged throughout the entire galaxy. One day, he was arrested by the Galactic Patrol and imprisoned on planet Nutts. However, that same day, the low-class Saiyan Turles attacked the planet, which allowed Amond to make his escape. Along the way, he met up with Turles, who then recruited him into his squad.Akira Toriyama - The World "Anime Special", 1990 Film appearances ''The Tree of Might'' After being recruited by Turles, Amond becomes second in command after Turles himself. He has the power to spin himself in the manner of a small tornado, capable of deflecting even ki-based techniques such as Krillin's Destructo Disc. Amond is killed during Goku's Kaio-ken rampage against Turles' men when Goku gives Amond a bone-crushing knee-kick to his stomach. Power In Dragon Ball Cardass and the movie pamphlet for The Tree of Might state that Amond has a power level of 9,100. In the movie Tree of Might, Amond is shown to not only handle and defeat Krillin easily but countered the latter's Destructo-Disk as well. Later he was easily defeated and killed by a Kaio-Ken empowered Goku. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Planet Bomb' – A powerful technique in which the user manipulates their ki to disrupt a planet's geomagnetic field. Used in order to plant the Tree of Might, and named in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Destructo Disc-like technique' – Amond spins on himself and launches a razor-sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly anything. Amond used this technique to deflect Krillin's Destructo Disc. *'Fruit of the Tree of Might' - As a member of the Crusher Corp. Amond has consumed the Fruit of the Tree of Might to increase his power. During the invasion of Earth, he is tasked with planting the seed to grow the Tree of Might. Video Game Appearances Amond makes his debut as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes. He is also a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice Actors *Japanese: Banjō Ginga *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Paul Dobson **AB Groupe dub: Paul Bandey **Funimation dub: Paul Slavens *German dub: Lutz Schnell *Italian dubs: Diego Reggente (Dynit dub), Vittorio Bestoso (2003 Mediaset re-dub) *French dub: Patrick Borg *Spanish dub (Castilian): Miguel Ángel Montero *Greek dub: Tzimis Apergis Trivia *His name is a pun on the nut almond. This pun is reinforced further as he was imprisoned on planet Nutts. *Amond is notable for being the only film character known to have been arrested by the Galactic Patrol. Presumably, Turles' role in freeing him and his recruitment in the organization likely played a role in the Galactic Patrol viewing Turles Crusher Corps. as a more serious threat and may have caused their leader Turles to become more well known among the Galactic Patrol as he is revealed to be a wanted criminal by Jaco in Xenoverse 2 which makes sense consider Turles recruited a known criminal into his organization and his invasion of Nutts facilitated Amond’s escape from imprisonment which would have likely caused Turles to be classified as a wanted criminal were he not considered such before the invasion of Nutts. It should also be noted that since Amond, Turles, and the rest of the Crusher Corps. are actually competitors of the Galactic Frieza Army (as Turles seeks to overthrow Frieza) they are not protected from arrest by being a part of Frieza's empire which was considered off limits by the Galactic Patrol after they were defeated by Frieza and his army. However, it is implied by Turles in Xenoverse 2 that they have no fear of being arrested by the Galactic Patrol presumably due to their power being greater thanks to their consumption of the Fruit of the Tree of Might. His status as the Crusher Corps. number two likely increased Amond's own reputation among the Galactic Patrol after he escaped imprisonment given that he became the second in command of a dangerous criminal organization. Gallery See also *Amond (Collectibles) References pt-br:Amond es:Amond Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased